Heaven Sent
by WhoPaintedMyRosesRed
Summary: Couples that meet in bars don't last long right? WRONG! First fanfic, YamixYugi
1. Yami with the angelic smile

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And probably never will Kazuki Takahashi owns it...I also don't own Simple and Clean, that's from Kingdom Hearts, it's the song at the beginning.

**Chapter One: Yami with the angelic smile**

_When you walk away, _

_You don't hear me say,_

_Please, Oh Baby, Don't go._

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight,_

_It's hard to let it go._

Yugi sighed as he looked out the window. Today was going to be very long. It was raining, again. It always rained when he wanted to go outside the most...or maybe he wanted to go outside the most when it rained? These thoughts started confusing him. A knock came at Yugi's door and he walked over and opened it. It was Joey.

"Hey man! Your grandpa said you've been up here all day." Joey said with concern obvious in his tone.

"I...I guess I'm just bored." Yugi replied.

Joey shook his head, Yugi had a room full of games, and he was a genius! How can he possibly be bored? Surely with his smarts he could find something to do with all the stuff in his room. "I've got an idea, why don't we go to the club nearby!"

"You've got to be kidding me! I'm not the biggest club hopper in that world, you know that Joey." Yugi answered.

Joey apparently wasn't paying any attention at all. He had grabbed Yugi's wrist and started to drag him along. He grabbed both of their coats and they walked out the door. Yugi pulling on his jacket, glared at Joey. He never paid attention to him did he? They both got into Joey's car and drove off. The ride was completely silent, with the exception of Yugi coughing a few times. They arrived in about 5 minutes and Joey was the first to get out. Yugi was reluctantly following after him.

Yugi looked around the club. The place was filled with lust, and sweaty bodies that swayed together with the beat. Joey started dancing with everyone else while Yugi headed straight for the bar, trying to get away from everybody. He looked at the man on the stool next to him. He seemed depressed, his crimson eyes starring at his cup, head in his hand, and his elbow on the counter. He looked a lot like Yugi, _a lot_ like Yugi. But Yugi noticed as many differences as similarities. His eyes were narrow, and it was like looking into blood pools, while Yugi's eyes were big and a beautiful amethyst. Not like the man's eyes were not as equally beautiful. Yugi shook himself out of it, realizing that he was staring. The man looked at Yugi, studying his features quite carefully. A muffled 'hi' came from him. Yugi beamed.

"Hello." He said, trying to suppress his happiness, why he was happy, he didn't know.

"I'm Yami." The man still looked very depressed.

"I'm Yugi; it's nice to meet you!" Yugi smiled.

Yami nodded and picked his cup up and took a sip.

"I'm sorry, but I've never been to a club before, do you have any drinks you'd recommend?" Yugi asked, smiling at Yami.

Yami smiled back, causing Yugi's smile to grow larger. His smile was magnificent! He looked like a lost angel.

"Actually, I'm drinking a Diet Coke with lime." Yami laughed.

"Oh, I guess I'll get that too, then." Yugi's face was lit up.

Yami noticed the boy was unusually happy. Maybe he was just happy to be somewhere new? Well, whatever it was, his smile made him look so innocent, like an angel. That made him think of why he came here in the first place. He wanted to get away from his dad. His dad was crying so much and depressed, it's normal though, because he'd just lost his wife, Yami's mother. Yami's face fell back to its original position. Yugi looked at him curiously. _Odd, he was happy just a minute ago, what made him so sad? _Yugi thought. The other looked at Yugi with his sad eyes.

"Hey Yugi, could you take this for me? It reminds me of my mother, and I don't want to hold onto it anymore. I know this is kind of strange, me being a complete stranger and all."

Sure, he was a stranger, but it certainly didn't feel like that to Yugi. Yami pulled something out of his pocket and gripped on it real hard, then put it above Yugi's hands, which were held out to receive the item. Yugi looked down, a ring?

"It's my mother's wedding ring, my dad told me to keep it, but it makes me feel bad, so

would you hold onto it?" Yami asked.

This man trusted a stranger to hold onto a valuable item, for all Yami knows, Yugi could sell it, but he'd never really do that. Maybe Yami knew he could trust Yugi? Yugi clenched onto it as tight as he could, so hard that it almost made his hand bleed.

"She just died, about a week ago, and I have to go to her funeral tonight." Yami sighed.

"I'm sorry, that's got to be horrible. I know I just met you and all, but-"Yugi took out a pencil from his pocket, and grabbed a napkin, writing down some numbers. "If you want to talk, I'm great when it comes to emotions; I'm studying to become a psychologist." He finished, handing the napkin to Yami.

"Thanks, I'll be sure and remember that, Yugi. Take care of the ring okay? I have to go get ready for the funeral." Yami said, as he started to get up.

Yugi nodded as he watched him go, for some reason quite sad. He took one last glance at the man as he left, Yugi would never forget him...

_Yami with the angelic smile._

Mandy: WHO PAINTED MY ROSES RED? Err...I mean, how'd you like the first chapter?

Yami: What is wrong with you?

Mandy: Somebody painted my roses red!

Yami: Why?

Mandy: Because they were white to begin with; and somebody obviously has a problem with white roses...pouts

Yami: O.....K.... Anyway, what's going to happen in the next chapter?

Mandy: I can't tell you, and you can only find out if these people review and say they want more. But I will give a little clip...

'_Yugi looked down at his hand. He was still wearing that ring! He quickly put his hands in his pockets, trying to get the ring off; it wouldn't budge! He looked up at Yami, who seemed to be focused on the ocean.'_


	2. Yugi with the Graceful moves

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Kazuki Takahashi owns that. Or "Welcome to my life" that's owned by Simple Plan.

**Chapter Two: Yugi with the graceful movements**

_Listen to the rhythm of the falling rain,_

_Telling me just what a fool I've been,_

_I wish that it would go and let me cry in vein,_

_And Let me be alone again._

Yugi looked up at his ceiling and sighed. Today had been interesting, to say the least. He played with the ring in his hand; it seemed to bring him comfort. Odd, wasn't it? How humans could find comfort in anything. Yugi looked at the ring, then slipped it on his ring finger; so he wouldn't loose it, and fell asleep.

_oOo_

_Ring Ring!_ The phone was going off. Yugi ran to pick it up.

"Hello?" Yugi asked.

"Hi...Yugi, it's...Yami." Yami stuttered.

"Hey Yami!" Yugi started excitedly, but finished solemnly. "How was the funeral?"

"Oh, it was fine, I suppose, I've been to quite a few funerals though, this one wasn't any different." Yami said with almost no emotion in his voice.

Yugi looked down at his feet; he's been to a lot of funerals? How sad is that?

"Hey Yugi, I was wondering if you wanted to do something today? Err, like maybe go to the beach." Yami asked, unconfidently.

Yugi blushed madly, not even knowing why, but quickly answered.

"Sure! I-I'll meet you there in about an hour, okay?" Yugi stated.

"Sounds good, see you then." Yami answered. They said their good-byes and hung up.

Yugi smiled to himself, he was going to go see Yami! He then looked down at himself; he wasn't even out of his pajamas yet! He ran to the bathroom and pulled off the ring and took a shower. When he was done, he put on the ring, even thought he hadn't planned to. He grabbed a jacket and literally ran towards the beach, not caring that he was running into people left and right. He finally arrived and he saw a spiky-haired man sitting besides the ocean.

"Yami!" Yugi yelled, causing Yami to jump.

"Yugi, it's nice to see you again." Yami said, as he patted a spot on a blanket next to him.

Yugi smiled and sat down. Yami smiled back at him. Yugilooked down at his hand. He was still wearing that ring! He quickly put his hands in his pockets, trying to get the ring off; it wouldn't budge! He looked up at Yami, who seemed to be focused on the ocean.

"Don't you love it?" Yami started. Yugi looked at him wide-eyed. "The Ocean, it's beautiful, you've got to love it." Yami explained. He looked so peaceful.

"It sure is, you really like the ocean?" Yugi questioned.

"Yes, it can teach us a lot about human beings." Yami stated. This sentence made Yugi think, he was a genius and an almost psychologist, and he still didn't get it, so he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The ocean can be peaceful, but it has mood swings, there are thrashing waves when the ocean is angry. Like people can get violent. You have to treat the ocean with respect, and if you don't, it will become angry." Yami explained.

The clouds finished gathering and it started to rain. Yugi grumbled he hated the rain, Yami however, loved the rain, and He fell back on the blanket as the rain fell on his face. Yugi looked over at the angel. His hair stayed in tact, while Yugi's fell down, sticking to his neck. Yami noticed this; he smiled at his own angel. He reached a hand up and gently brushed some of Yugi's hair out of his face, he looked deep into his eyes, as if searching for his soul. He laughed; Yugi was as red as a tomato. Yami sat up and smiled at Yugi.

"It looks as though the storm will only get worse. I'll take you home if you'd like." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. Even though he didn't want to go home, because his grandpa was out of town, and he didn't get to know Yami any better, well except that he loved the ocean.

They drove up to the game shop and Yugi got out.

"Hey Yami, do you want to come in for hot chocolate or coffee?" Yugi asked, blushing.

"Why not?" Yami said, as he got out of the car.

They walked, actually ran up and got inside. Yugi led Yami up the stairs to the living room.

"I'll be right back. Do you want coffee or hot chocolate?" Yugi asked.

"Whatever you're having, I like them both." Yami answered with one of his famous smiles.

Yugi blushed, causing Yami's smile to turn into a smirk. He left the room and started to make some hot chocolate. Meanwhile, Yami was looking around the room; it was a nice room, beige walls with a matching carpet, an average size television, a love seat and matching sofa, a radio that was on, and a beautiful wooden coffee table. Yugi walked in the room carrying two cups of hot chocolate. He set one down in front of Yami and put one down where he was going to sit himself. A new song came on the radio.

"I love this song!" The boys said in unison.

They both laughed. It was "Welcome to my life" by Simple Plan. They sang the chorus together.

"To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark. To be kicked when you're down, to feel like you've been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down, and no one's there to save you. No you don't know what it's like...welcome to my life."

Yami looked at Yugi; he would never forget him...

_Yugi with the graceful movements._

Mandy: I found out that Alice and the Cards decided to paint my roses red so I wouldn't get angry, I asked for red roses, but they planted white ones!

Yami: Well, that's one mystery solved. sweat drop Now how about a clip from the next chapter?

Mandy: Will do! As long as nobody paints my roses red!

'_Yami looked at the ceiling, it was blue? His ceiling wasn't blue! Neither was his carpet! Nor was his bedspread! Something was definitely not right!'_

Mandy: That's a little bit shorter than normal...oh well.


End file.
